Broken
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: Cassandra walked in the rain toward MacArthur Park. All she had to do was wait for the storm to clear. If only the storm would clear in her mind. This is Cassandra's story.
1. Numb

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: Broken**

**Genre: Angst/Drama/Tragedy**

**Summary: Cassandra walked in the rain toward MacArthur Park. All she had to do was wait for the storm to clear. If only the storm would clear in her mind. This is Cassandra's story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon.**

**A/N: Ever wonder what Cassandra was doing while the daughters were out save'n the world? Was she out partying? Walking down the streets of Los Angeles? Stalking Stanton? And how was she emotionally? It seems that she was left with a hurt ego and shattered sanity. This story will focus on Cassandra and how she copes with her emotional problems and utter loneliness. Takes place after book 5. Please feel free to leave reviews and feedback! I love reviews! Thanx, bye:D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter One**

_Numb_

Cassandra pushed a strand of maroon hair away from her dark eyes. Quickly, she ran across the street as cars bolted down the road, and made her way toward MacArthur Park. A cool rush of air swept around her, sending cold shivers down her spine. Light rain fell from the grey sky, making the cement wet and the grass slick. It was December, nearing Christmas, and although it was a time for joy and giving, Cassandra felt a twitch of lonliness gnawing at her unstable emotions. For the past two months, nothing made sense to her anymore. Failure and misery had become a part of her life, making everthing complicated.

Suddenly, she felt as if someone was staring at her. She turned sharply and sighed. Three boys, about her age, were gazing at her with obvious longing and desire. _Not now!_, she screamed in her head. Her mind was like a maze right now, and guys were definitely going to make matters worse.

" Hey, girl!" the skimpy, pale one called, as his friends laughed, and whistled. Two short, old women shook their heads dissaproavingly at the boys, and kept walking down the path with their umbrellas. Cassandra turned, and walked into MacArthur park, ignoring their calls and stares.

She stopped and turned her head. A memory flashed inside her head, making her more solemn.

_Cassandra smirked as Jimena, one of the Daughters of the Moon, pointed a dark, black gun at her and Karyl. She was being foolish, and desperate right now, making Cassandra's plan easier. She waited, with excitement, for Jimena to pull the trigger. She was shocked, however, when Jimena fired the gun at the ground. Cassandra could feel immese power building inside Jimena, and with trumedous force, she sent the power surging toward Karyl within the blink of an eye. Karyl stumbled back, before falling to the ground in tortured pain. She was disappointed._

_" You didn't use the gun to hurt Karyl", she said, cocking an eyebrow. Was this a trick?_

_Jimena shook her head. " Of course not, Cassandra, we don't use the tools of the Atrox. The gun was only to distract you." Cassandra stepped back, and scanned around her. Karyl stood up, his eyes lost. Fear surged through her body, as the sky seemed to darken. The Daughters lined up, and faced her, their gaze burning through her. The Earth rumbled, and the deep trench closed with a loud roar. _

_Cassandra could feel the Atrox fishing through her head, and with a jolt, it ripped her of her powers. All sense of the Atrox inside her was gone, leaving her broken inside. Numbness overwhelmed her._

_" Do you think we should try to save her?" Catty, another Daughter of the Moon asked. **Yes! Please save me!**, she cried in her head. She knew she was being a coward, but the pain, physically and mentally, was to much for her. How long has it been since she has felt this kind of pain? _

_" I don't think we can", Jimena spoke. " She looks like she's in deep communication with the Atrox." Cassandra blinked back tears, and let out a low whimper. The pain had vanished. But now, she felt hollow inside. An unpleasant ached spread through her chest, and with one more low cry, she turned, and shakily walked away._

Cassandra shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory. The Atrox had reduced her into an outcast - a nothing. Her head hung low, as she blamed herself for being so foolish and persistent. At the time, all she wanted to do was take vengeance on Stanton. He had stomped on her love, and shoved her away as if she were an annoying child. But, after all he has done to her, she could still feel the painful love for him. She knew, with all her heart, that if he gave her the chance, she would go running back to him like a lost puppy.

A burst of laughter made her turn her head. Serena, Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa walked down the path through MacArthur Park, their smiles wide with happiness, making Cassandra's stomach turn. By now, the rain had cleared, letting the sun rise up and send warm rays of light burst through the cold air.

Cassandra quickly got up, brushed off the dampness on her soaked jeans, and headed away from the group. She couldn't bare look into their triumphant, happy faces. She was already broken enough.

She headed back across the street, and made her way toward the place she had crashed at. Unaware to her, a pair of cold eyes silently watched her with savage hunger. She had been marked.


	2. Shattered

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon.**

**A/N: Book 13, I want u! Please come to us DOTM fans! Please! I'm bored! But, I'v just started reading Sons of the Dark. Right now, I am reading book number two, Escape. I like Obie :D But kyle...He's so...well, not what I thought he would be like, after reading DOTM book 11. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Two**

_Shattered_

Cassandra stood in front of a pale, grey door, and grasped the rusty doorknob. She had been staying at an old, two room apartment behind an alleyway. It had been unoccupied for a year, so she just brought all the clothes she had with her and slept here. Afterall, she had nowhere else to go. Her mother and father had disgraced her -_disowned her_- and left her on the street. She remembered that day so clearly...

_Cassandra walked up the steps of her, once, home. A flower bed of red, white, and yellow roses lay under the large, rectangular window to her right. A bright light shown from inside, probably her mother making dinner in the kitchen. The idea of her mother's mashed potatoes, fruit salad, and meatloaf_

_made her stomach rumble with hunger. She hadn't eaten in two days._

_She stopped and knocked on the wooden door. Her hands smoothed down her hips, and she shook her head incase any debris from her maroon hair. To her family, her hair had been blond, and her eyes a light grey. But now, her eyes held a deep sadness within them, and her once perfect skin had been taken over with a ghostly pale look. _

_The door opened and Cassandra immediately recognised the tall, slim woman as her mother. Her mother's smile faded, and was replaced with a frown, not of displeasure, but of grief. They stood there for a moment, eyes burning into each other, before her mother finally embraced her with a warm hug. Cassandra hugged her back, but she was surprised by her own lack of happiness._

_" Oh, I've missed you!" her mother sobbed into her shoulder, before finally pulling away and looking Cassandra, up and down. Her mother grimaced at her raggy look, but hurridly pulled her inside. Cassandra was met with a rich smell of meat and potatoes, making her mouth drool. The hunger she felt was almost to much for her to handle._

_" Jack! Jack! Cassandra's home!" her mother called up the stairs. Cassandra's eyes widdened with sudden fear. Not her father, no, not him! He was abusive, always spitting at her with pointless insults, and ugly stares. Her birth was unplanned, a mistake. She was a mistake, is what her father used to tell her. Cassandra took a step back, and started for the door._

_" Wait, where are you going? Please stay!" her mother called. Cassandra turned sharply, dark eyes narrowed, and stared at her mother with sudden anger. Was she blind to her father's cruel persona?_

_" Are you that blind?" Cassandra spat with malice and resentment. _

_" Don't speak to your mother that way", a cold, harsh voice sounded from the stairs. Cassandra's heart beat faster, and her eyes traveled slowly to where her father stood, his eyes mocking. Even from the door, she could smell the foul stench of beer and tobacco, rotting from his breath. It made her sick._

_" Wow, you've certainly changed", her father said, looking her up and down. She crossed her arms and looked away, eyes full of shame for even coming here in the first place. This was definetly not her home._

_" Jack-" her mother started to warn, but he cut her off._

_" No, Cheryl. I am sick and tired of her coming back all the time." He then turned on her. " Where have you been? Out partying with your little friends like the whore your are? After everything we've given you, and how much we slaved over our jobs...You shoved it all away to become some druggie, or even worse, a slut!" Cassandra clenched her teethe, and held her father's gaze with raw determination._

_" Home?" she spat back. " This was never home! And since when have you had a job, **daddy**?" Her father's feet pounded violently on the stairs as he marched over to her. Cassandra bit on her tongue, holding the cry ready to burst out, as her father's hand glazed painfully across her cheek. She smirked, wondering what it would have been like if she was still a follower._

_" Jack!" Her mother whispered hoarsely, but attempted to do nothing but give her father a cold look. Cassandra stared up at her father, and spoke, this time wit no fear. She's been through much worse things than getting slapped._

_" So, I guess you don't want me here, eh? Am I a bother to you?" She turned to her mother, giving her the same sharp glare. " How about you, mother? Am I just some...thing... you were forced to take care of? Well, here's what I have to say! F--k You! You don't understand sh-t about what a true burden is!" And with that, she marched out of the house. Her mother and father didn't even try to stop her. They didn't care, and they never will..._

Cassandra stepped into the apartment, and shut the door, locking it. She threw her coat to the ground, and walked toward the stubby, plaid couch. With a heavy sigh, she flopped down the couch, which was the only piece of furniture in the room beside the lamp that was unplugged on the green carpet, which was plastered with various stains.

It was only a matter of time before someone discovered her here, and she would be forced to live on the street again with her black trash bag full of clothing, a toothebrush and toothepaste, and her hair brush. Then a thought hit her. Even if she weren't still a Follower, that didn't mean she couldn't manipulate people. Afterall, humans were always easily to manipulate, even without the powers of the Atrox...With that, Cassandra sat up, grabbed her leather jacket, and left the house, only one destination in mind. Planet Bang.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The line scaled around the corner, as kids stood anxiously awaiting to enter. Cassandra threw her head back, and walked sensually in front of the line, her eyes lingering on the boy near the front, almost ready to enter. She gingerly stepped in front of him.

" Hey, what are you-" his voice faded, as she pressed her back to his chest and looked up at him with a smirk. He stared down at her, his eyes becoming full of interest and desire. It only took one move to hypnotize him. He placed his hands on her hips and they walked inside Planet Bang. Music vibrated and pounded against the walls, as kids danced around one another.

" Want me to buy you a drink?" he asked over the booming music. She nodded, and his hands left her hips. She smiled wryly and scanned the crowd for her next victim. Her eyes lingered on the stage as a band came on. It was Michael Saratoga's band- Vanessa's boyfriend. She didn't care if the other Daughters were here. Right now, she _needed_ money.

Her eyes fell apon another boy, who, by how he was dressed, had lots of money. The rich guys were usually her primary target to getting money. But now, without her powers, she needed to be cunning, and outwit them. Or she could choose the easier way.

" The easier way", she whipsered to herself. And before the other boy could come back, she walked toward him, a plan in motion. As he walked her way, she, **_accidently_**, ran into him. His head turned to her, while his hands grabbed onto her waist to keep her fro tumbling to the ground. She flipped her hair, and gave him a false smile of gratitude. He blushed and quickly let her go, realizing that his hands were still around her waist.

" Sorry", she said over the music. She stood up, and brushed herself off. Then, trying to gain his attention, she brushed a hand threw her maroon hair, causing her top to slide up, revealing her stomach.

" No, no! It was my fault", he explained, his voice breaking. She cocked her head at him and smiled once more. Her spell was working over him.

" Well if it's your fault, I guess you could repay me, right?' she asked. He looked puzzled for a moment before she spoke once more, this time with more boldness.

" Dance", she whispered into his ear. He nodded, then led her to the floor where kids pressed closely together, their sweat glistening in the stream of glowing lights. She turned and wrapped her around around his neck while his hands glided down to her waist. There bodies moved to the music's pace. She daringly pressed him closer, and his need shown in his brown eyes. The music stopped, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. _Time to work my magic_, she told herself.

Cassandra slowly reached into the back pocket of his jeans where she was sure his wallet was. A smile formed on her face as she grasped the leather material of his wallet, and pulled it out. His body was to preoccupied with her to feel the sudden movement. _Idiot_, she told herself. Swiftly, as he kissed her neck, she put the wallet into her jacket pocket then racked her hands up to his chest, and placed her head on his chest, as another song came on. She pulled away from him, and walked away, gave him a few glances.

Then, a familiar prescence made her stop. She turned her head, and there _he_ was. His dark beauty, and luminescent blue eyes made her heart pound with pain. Stanton. But, he didn't notice her. In fact, his eyes were watching something among the throng of dancers. She followed his gazed, and a mix of confusion rolled over her. He was staring at two of the Daughters, jimena and Serena. But as Serena pulled back, his gaze followed. She tried to smirk, thinking that she was his next target, but the look in his eyes made her stop. It was something she has never seen. Was it...Was it love?

His eyes, which were normally cold and heartless, were glazed over with a newly found emotion that made her heart lurch. Quickly, before he could spot her, Cassandra ran out of Planet Bang. Rain, once again, pelted the Earth. The moon cast a silvery brightness across the ebony sky, making her sorrow even more painful.

" Damn this weather!" she cried. Then, her anger resurfaced. _I gave him everything! My heart, my soul, my love! And-And he threw it all away for a Daughter! His enemy!_ Her thoughts were bitter and savage. The need for revenge began to pound at her heart, which was now, _shattered_.

The rain began to grow stronger, making the air look thick and blurry. The moon's glow seemed to darken, as a moving shadow followed swiftly behind Cassandra. Her anger grew with each step, and it gave the shadow interest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review! Oh, and this story will stop near book 5, okay? Bye!**


	3. Hard Candy

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon or " Rose", by Anna Tsuchiya.**

**A/N: Thanx 4 reviewing Nymbis! I'm glad u r not lazy! Or maybe u r? Maybe we all r? Maybe we're all just aliens and the aliens we think r the aliens aren't actually the aliens because we're the aliens, and we just can't see it...(:Pause:)...Okaayyyyy, right...Enjoy chapter three!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Three**

_Hard Candy_

Cassandra walked down the silent, dark streets of L.A. The sense that someone was following her made her pace quicken, and her stomach turn over with fear and anxiety. She glanced back and could have sworn that she had saw a dark figure hide behind one of the many oak trees, their trunks wide in width. Maybe it was Stanton, and he had spotted her after all? But something in her mind screamed for her to run, pick up the pace. Her steps quickened, and so did the footsteps behind, low and cautious.

She turned her head once more, only to see the same shady figure hide behind another tree. Cassandra grimaced, and turned sharply into an alleyway that she knew didn't contain a dead end. Newspaper fluttered around her legs, while a black cat hissed and scurried away.

Cassandra let out a startled cry, as a hand roughly grasped her shoulder and slammed her against the brick wall. Her gaze, now full of fear, traveled up the arm only to be met with the cold, dead stare of a man, face distorted with longing and unwanted desire.

The man's hand grabbed ahold of both Cassandra's wrists, as she fought wildly, and shoved them above her head. His free hand roamed _everywhere_, traveling up and down her exposed thigh, across her stomach, and to Cassandra's horror, his cold, harsh lips fell onto the curve of her neck. She felt her body go numb, and her heart stop. His hands grabbed the zipper of her leather skirt, but before he could violate her anymore, she swung her foot out, hitting him in his sensitive spot. He stumbled back, and looked up at her with raw pain.

" You _bitch_", he spat. She tugged on her skirt, pulling it down, and quickly ran off. Her black, leather boots smacked against the cement as hot, salty tears streamed down her face and fell onto her chest. _If I were still a Follower, I'd rip his mind in half!_ But she wasn't, and the only power she had was phsyical.

" Cassandra?" a voice asked. Serena was standing at the corner of the street, her green eyes full of worry. Cassandra shoved past her, and kept on running. Seeing Serena called forth negative emotions.

" Cassandra!" Serena yelled after her. She ignored her, and kept on runnning back to the apartment. Back to the only home she had left. But she knew, it would be ripped away from her, and she would be forced to live on the street once more, with people like that man. A bitter coldness wrapped around her heart, while her skin grew stiffer. Another memory crept inside her mind.

_" Cassandra!" Ashley, her best friend yelled, shoving her playfully. It was a warm, summer day, and the heat from the sun made Cassandra's body sweat. Her and Ashey sat at a table at Pink's, stuffing themselves with hotdogs. Cars zoomed by, while may people crowded the streets._

_" What?" Cassandra responded playfully, then, with her water bottle, squeezed more water onto Ashley, who held her hand up in defense. Both girls laughed joyfully. Two other girls stared at them oddly._

_" So..." Ashely began, wipping a napkin over her, now damp, shirt. " Do you want to go to this new club I just found?" Cassandra brushed the tears away from her eyes and looked at Ashely. Clubbing, wasn't exactly her thing. She felt awkard while dancing around so many people._

_" What club?" Cassandra asked. Ashely smiled slyly._

_" The Dungeon... Cool name, right!" Ashely exclaimed. Cassandra nodded, but something in her gut told her that this place was bad. Wait, how could she feel a thing like that? It was only a club._

_" Sounds cool. Maybe I'll try it", Cassandra responded, earning a loud squeal from Ashely. Something inside Cassandra told her not to go, but she simply ignored it, and shoved another bite of her hotdog into her mouth._

_...Saturday night, Ashelly and Cassandra waited in line for The Dungeon, heart's beating rapidly. The moon was dark now, entering its shadow form. When they reached the front, the guard looked them up and down, then smiled with delight, making Cassandra uncomfortanle. It seemed as if he were **choosing** them._

_" Come on!" Ashely yelled, grabbing Cassandra's hand and pulling her inside. Loud, hardcore music came screaming into her ear, while girls and guys danced around each other. What disgruntled Cassandra, was the amount of piercing and excessive use of black. She glanced down at her own attire. She wore a light, pink corset top, and short denim skirt. _

_Her eyes fell upon one particular guy, making her heart leap. He had shaggy blond haiir, and he wore all black. But what attracted her to him was his eyes. They were a clear, piercing blue, but something in them looked poetically tortured. A girl with long blond hair placed a hand on his chest and whispered something in his ear. His gaze traveled to her, making her quickly turn away while she blushed. She turned and followed after Ashely, who was now making her way into the sea of dancers._

_" Dance!" Ashely yelled, and began to move her hips to the fast beat. Cassandra immitated her movement, and soon, found herself drowning into the music's rytheme, hearing nothing but the bitter song that seemed to bring on a terrible foreshadowing._

_**When I was darkness at the time**_

_**My lips suddenly shivering**_

_**I cry in the corner of this room**_

_**If I struggle, struggling**_

_**Will stab into this wound more**_

_Cassandra's hips glazed across Ashely's, making her boldness grow, but a terrible feeling began to gnaw at her bones, sending off every alarm in her brain. But her body protested._

_**Nobody can save me**_

_**Only God can save me now**_

_**It's like you've stopped and torn up my love**_

_Cassandra laughed over the pounding music. Her joy and excitement was growing with each move she did. Her hands waved over her head, and she suddenly felt someone dangerously close near her. Thinking it was Ashely, Cassandra smiled syly and pressed closer. _

_**I need your love. I'm a broken rose**_

_**The dancing, falling sadness of your song**_

_**My lonely life with no whereabouts**_

_**I need your love. I'm a broken rose.**_

_**Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**_

_**With your smile, your eyes,**_

_**and sing me, just for me**_

_" You're a great dancer", someone murmured against her ear. Cassandra stumbled back with a jolt, and stared up at the same dangerously beautiful boy she had seen before. From closer up, she cold tell that he was about seventeen or eighteen, but his eyes told her that he had been alive longer. She blushed even deeper and turned her head away. But, with a shock, his hand grabbed her chin and turned her head toward him. He brushed a slender finger across her cheek. She stared up at him with passionate deisre._

_" I am?" she asked, trying to be daring and flirtatious. He smirked and nodded, then guided her toward the corner of the room, where it seemed darker. Her mind said run, but her body said stay. **Destiny**, she said in her mind._

_" I'm Stanton", he whispered into her ear, then grasped her hips. Her heart pounded with adrenaline, and she turned back toward Ashely. Ashely nodded, and mouthed, **go**, before she disappeared into the throng of dancers. She smiled and gazed up at Stanton._

_" I'm Cassandra", she said, then closed her eyes. She should make him work for it. Then her eyes burst open. Work for it! Work for her love? Wait, did she love him? Cassandra pressed closer to him. She did._

_" Do you love me?" he asked. The question startled her, but she nodded anyway. Maybe he would wisk her off to some tropical island. Marry her and be with her for eternity. He smiled down at her, and his eyes darkened with savage hunger._

_" Will you join me?" he asked. Cassandra nodded, a tear of joy sliding down her cheek. His eyes glowed yellow, causing her to stumble back, but he quickly pulled her closer. She struggled, but a voice began to whisper in mind like a sweet melody._

_**Join my world. look at what it offers you. It will give you everything you deisre... Even me...**_

_Tears began to run down Cassandra's cheek. " No..." she whimpered, but her voice quickly faded away. A dark, bitter coldness began to sink into Cassandra, making the dark room even darker. The music faded and all she could see right now was herself and Stanton._

_**... Yes, we could be together... Join the Atrox...** A dark shadow screamed inside of her, making her shiver. Sorrow. Pain. Anger. It all sunk into her, and the darkness followed. Her mind went blank, and then became full of ugly emotions. Then she felt nothing..._

_**I wanna need your love...**_

_**I was a broken rose**_

_**I wanna need you love**_

Cassandra smiled, stopped and stared up at the moon. That had been the night she had been turned to the Atrox. Its promises were empty, and so were Stanton's lies. Everyone lied to her. Everyone used her. That same night, her , once, best friend, Ashley, had been ripped of her hope. Cassandra gazed up at the moon, and with one more sob, gave out a loud scream. She let out all of her hate. Her anger. Her sorrow. Her love...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I, personally, loved that update! My own story makes me feel so sorry 4 Cassandra.(:Gives Cassie a hug:).**


	4. Spray Paint

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon**

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! And while reading Sons of the Dark, Escape, I've come to realize that I hate Ashley...a lot! She such a total cocky, slutty, annoying girl! But maybe she'll change... But I love Maddie! She's so weird, and I like it! Well, enjoy:D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Four**

_Spray Paint_

Cassandra bit back another sob, as she stumbled into the apartment. The pain inside of her had become stronger, causing her crying and weeping to grow louder. Los Angeles held nothing more for her, so why not just runaway? She then laughed bitterly. Runaway from what? Her own misery? It would just catch up to her again, _mocking her_.

She patted the ground for the lamp's cord, and after finding it, she plugged it in. The light slowly flickered on. Cassandra sat up and walked over to the stubby couch. Her hands searched her leather jacket for the wallet, and with a smirk, she pulled out the leathery material. Opening it, she was angered to see only a twenty dollar bill.

" Twenty bucks!" she yelled, her frustration rising, then threw the wallet across the room. She then drew a cigarette from her pocket and pulled out a lighter. Its cold, metallic slickness sent chills up Cassandra's arm. She moved the flame under the cigarette before drawing it back and taking in the foul odor of cigar smoke. She laughed at the sign plastered on the wall: No smoking inside.

Stuffing the twenty into her jacket pocket, Cassandra leaned back against the couch and inhaled the air. Her lungs filled with smoke and the thick smell of nicotine, but she ignored it. She slowly closed her eyes, and without putting the cigarette out, fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cassandra awoke with a start, her heart beating rapidly. " Damn", she whispered. It was the nightmare again, the one that had plagued her sleep everynight. Even though the Atrox was no longer inside of her, she still held the same memories.

A seering pain began to form on her thigh, and she looked down. Her cigarette was creating a burn mark in her thigh with a loud hiss. Quickly, Cassandra threw the cigarette off her, and sat up, patting the burn mark.

" Great, I'll be scared for life..." she whispered. Wait...She already was.

Cassandra picked up the cigarette and marched outside. At the door, she took in a deep breath of air, then cautiously peeked outside, alart of any danger. Nothing was in the alleyway. She stepped out, and threw the cigarette to the ground, and began stomping on many times. Something snapped inside of her, and the feeling of stomping again, and again on the cigarette, made her happy. _It's what he did to me_, she thought. _But, this is what I'll do to him..._

She stood outside, shivering, and wondering what time it was. Looking up at the sky, and how it was lighter(But still dark), she assumed that it had to be about 4:30. _Can't sleep, so I might as well go out_.

Cassandra was amazed at how fast she had recovered from her fear. Maybe the knowledge that there were worse things than being raped or killed, gave her confidence and the will to keep on going. Going where? Maybe to the last place she should be, or maybe she would go to the one place that would give her comfort. Or, go to the one place, her heart wouldn't be able to bare. Back to..._him_. They -_him_ and her- were never close. Just two puppets of the Atrox, assigned to Stanton. But, she needed someone to confide in each lonely, dark night. And right now, she _needed _Tymmie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cassandra knew it was forbidden for Tymmie to even give her one, small glance, but he was brave. But, she also knew he wasn't stupid. He wasn't stupid enough to join her and her plot for revenge. So why would he see her? A part of her soul told her that he would, yes...he would. So, she kept on walking down the street, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

" Hope...", she whispered. Was there any hope left?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There he was, vandilating a building. She smirked, and walked over toward him, careful to make her mind blank. But, the fumes from the spray paint caused her to let out a cough. He turned sharply, but then, to her surprise, smirked.

" What are you doing to here?" he asked, his voice cold and harsh just like any other follower.

" I need comfort", she replyed. But, it was true.

" Well, you're not gonna find it from me", he said, not even giving her a glance. He was to busy spray painting the wall of a liquor store, creating many random tags. This wasn't like him. He was taught to be secretive, and to avoid the police's watch. Apparently he didn't care.

" What are you doing?" Cassandra asked, staring up at his design.

He didn't respond, just kept on doing what he was doing, ignoring the outcast like his good-old master commanded him to do.

She carefully walked over to him, and picked up red spray can. He glanced at her, but continued nonetheless. Shaking it, she started spraying the wall, not exactly sure what she was creating. Her hand moved on its own acord, making many curves and lines on the wall. She simply ignored the horrible smell coming from the spray, and continued on her work. Before she knew what was going on, she had created a bloody heart, veins and all. She grabbd a different color, and created a dagger, piercing the fragile heart.

" Someobody's violent", Tymmie mocked. He kicked over the remaining spray cans, turned, and walked away. Cassandra quickly dropped the spray can, and ran up to him.

" Thanks for the talk", she said.

" I didn't say anything", Tymmie repyled, cocking an eyebrow, and brushing past her.

" But you did... You didn't walk away..." Tymmie stopped, as if contemplating if he should stay, then continued down the street, hands in the pockets of his ripped up jeans. Cassandra smiled like some child, and turned back to her creation.

" I think I found my new tattoo", she told herself, before turning, and walking back to the apartment. This twenty will come in use, after all...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tymmie! Hehe. Okay, as u may have noticed, Cassie will start encountering many people. Daughters, followers, and even minor people like Yvonne, maybe. Then you'll see all the kinds of affect they'll have on her. **


	5. Solemn Forgiveness

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon.**

**A/N: Yes, another update! Damn, I'm good! oh, and...WHERE IS BOOK 13! I WANT IT! Although Sons of the Dark is coming along pretty good...I finsihed two books in three days! Second book sucked...Book 3 is pretty good so far. Kyle's alittle too uptight...Anyway, enjoy! And thanx Nymbis 4 being the only 1 reviewing:D And now, ivebeen!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Five**

_Solemn Forgiveness_

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes, as if sensing someone tapping her. She got up, rubbing her eyes, and stared at the person luming over her. She knew what was coming, and she quickly built up a shield to guard the anger, rage, and tears from spilling out.

" I'm sorry, miss, but you have to go. Maybe your parents will get you", the man said, looking at her with pity. She shrugged him off, and quickly grabbed her bag of clothes and other items, then headed out of the apartment. _Now where do I go?_

She walked down the alley and began walking down the street, which was crowded with people. To them, she was just another pathetic, homeless person, walking the streets of Los Angeles with no one but her ownself. The loneliness gripped her heart once more. She shoved the her large bag over her shoulder, and walked silently down the streets, wondering where she should go. _I can't go home, so where else is there?_ Cassandra sighed, and continued down the street, no destination in mind. _Probably somewhere near MacArthur Park_, she told herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later, Cassandra was still roaming down the streets, looking for an area to crash at. She sighed when she knew what she had to do. Turning down an dark alley, Cassandra headed toward a group of homeless people, sheltered by sleeping bags. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of an old man, digging through a large dumpster. The man pulled out a banana peel, tore it in half, and handed one piece to a small, skimpy boy, who immediately chomped down on it.

The homeless people looked up at her, eyes full of alarm, but then noticed the bag on her shoulder. A old woman smiled kindly, and motioned for Cassandra to sit down next to her. Cassandra hesitated, but agreed, and sat down next to her.

" What's your name?" the old woman asked.

"...Cassandra", she replied. The old woman smiled, and began to rummage through the pocket in her large, brown trench coat. Cassandra watched her, not sure what she was pulling out.

" Here", the old woman said, handing Cassandra a rosary. " You need it more than I do..."

" No, I can't take this..." Cassandra started, but the old woman was stubborn, and she placed the beads along with the cross, on Cassandra's hand, and clasped it shut. Cassandra looked down at her, eyes puzzled.

" But...I'm not catholic?" The old woman smiled again, and shook her head. " And I just met you!"

" All will be explained. And just think of it as a symbol of faith. You seem _lost_. Don't you have a home, a family?" the woman asked. Cassandra shook her head.

" That's too bad. I have a daughter, you know? She's in her late twenty's... But she acts like she doesn't know me..." the woman tried to smile, but her attempts were in vain. Cassandra felt pity for this woman, but knew that was the only feeling she could show. Once you were a follower, or even an outcast, your feelings for others would never go above pity. Evil didn't have emotions.

Cassandra wrapped the rosary around her neck, and gazed up at the heated sun, then back at the old woman.

" Do you know where I can wash my clothes?" Cassandra asked, wondering where these homeless people washed theres, our at least, she thought they did. The old woman smiled, and nodded.

" When we collect enough money, which isn't very often, we head over to the laundry place." Cassandra nodded, and pinched the rosary's cross in between her index finger and her thumb. Maybe there was a God, or a Saint Mary? Hell, maybe even Allah.

...Maybe they just couldn't see her yet. She had been too occupied with evil... _To occupied with herself_.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you", the woman continued. "...My name is Hestia."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cassandra's eyes fluttered open, as a piercing noise shattered the silent night. She lifted herself off the ground, and examined her surroundinds. The other homeless people also looked around, eyes cautious and weary. She cursed, noticing that is was midnight. Before she could punish herself for falling asleep, something surprised her. Hestia, the old woman, wasn't here. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, as Hestia came tumbling back into the narrow alleyway, face pinched with fear. _Why do care so much for this lady?_, Cassandra asked herself.

" Take shelter, quick! It's happening again!" Hestia whispered hoarsely to the other homeless people. Their eyes suddenly widened with fear, and each quickly ran toward the back of the alleyway.

" What's happening?" Cassandra asked, rushing up to Hestia.

" Guns..." she whispered. " Violent kids, now a days."

Cassandra's eyes traveled to the street sign, and her heart stopped. It read Wilshire Boulevard. _Damn! I was so worried about finding a place to stay, that I traveled into gang infested land!_ She quickly ran toward the end of the alleyway, but stopped, and touched her chest. The rosary was gone.

Her eyes searched the ground, then she spotted it. The rosary was lying near the wall she had slept. Cassandra quickly walked back toward it, but stopped when she noticed a person run by. The person came back, and glanced at them huddled in the back of the alley. The person, revealed to be a girl, held a gun in her hand.

" Stay back!" she yelled, obviously not wanting them to get hurt, and continued down the street. Cassandra sighed, and picked up the rosary. However, a severe pain shot through her shoulder and was immediately followed by bullets flying everywhere. It was a gang war.

Cassandra fell to the ground, clutching her shoulder, and looked up. More girls had started running down the street, yelling and screaming in Spanish. Cassandra stood up, and shakily walked over to the others.

" Down!" Hestia yelled, diving on top of Cassandra, who fell over, and her vision went black...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cassandra blinked, and sat up.

" My head...", she whispered. A yound boy and an older man stood huddled over her. The yound buy clapped, and smiled.

" She's awake!" he cried. Several others glanced at her, then went back to gazing at something else, faces full of sorrow. Cassandra stood up, despite the pain in her shoulder(which was now bandaged), and walked over to what they were crowded over.

" Please, please... Don't let it be-" but her voice had faded. Hestia lay on the ground, blood forming on her stomach. Cassandra broke through the circle, and kneeled down beside her.

Hestia turned, and smiled. " I-I'm glad I go-got to you, be-fore you...were completely brok-broken..." Cassanra blinked, not understanding.

" I-I forgive you, for you'your evil acts. So...does she", Hestia said, staring up at the moon. Cassandra's eyes widened. But before she could ask Hestia if she knew about Moon Goddess Selene, her eyes slowly closed, and her body went limp. Cassandra could have sworn that she saw something glow within Hestia, but instead of studying her, Cassandra sat up and walked toward her black bag. She hauled it over her shoulder, and walked out of the alleyway. _Why? Why can't I be normal and cry? _But she didn't, she couldn't. The Atrox had also stolen her sense of hope, and sadness...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I promise, things will get better 4 Cassie! It will! Hehe...Hestia was a Greek Goddess...**


	6. The Cathedral

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon.**

**A/N: Thanx 4 reviewing! U guys keep me motivated! And Nymbis, I'll give u a prize(:Hands u a Stanton doll:) No, wait..(:Sticks pin in his forehead:) Because he's a meanie! And here:(:Gives u a Cassandra doll:) So huggab- Uh, oh...Stanton's doll was a voodoo doll...Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, I better run before the crazed Stanton Fan Girls come and-(:A mob of angry fan girls come sworming in:) Crap...Well enjoy!(:Runs away as fast as possible:) I DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Six**

_The Cathedral Encounter_

Cassandra gazed at the Cathedral in front of her, mesmorized by its intoxicating beauty. A statue of Saint Mary stood tall, her cement eyes staring at Cassandra with such forgiving kindness, that it made her want to become something good. _Something pure_.

She pushed open the finely crafted, wooden doors and stepped inside. Her breath caught.

Windows with various colored pictures lined the walls, each sharing its own story, waiting for someone to speak it. A red carpet formed from the entrance and ended all the way at the fews steps leading to a chorus of candles. Although they were not lit, Cassandra could still smell the wax, and the previous smoke, filling her lungs. Everything about the Cathedral made her gawk with surprise and wonder. She had never seen anything so beautiful, so stunning.

Silently, Cassandra made her way toward the candles, pulling out her silver lighter. She blinked back tears, as her hands grasped the rosary around her neck, and pulled it off. It was clasped tightly in her hands, while the slow, easy pace of her feet made it seem like she was an almost wife, walking down the aisle toward the beginning of her blissful new marriage.

" Rest in peace, Hestia", she whispered, lighting various candles, tall and stubby, alike. But something in the back of her mind told her that Hestia might have never actually exsisted. Or maybe she had taken form in the shape of a human, in order to give her guidence. After all, Hestia was the Greek Goddess of home and the Hearth, and was startingly forgiving. And Hestia had provided her with home, after there was no one left. Cassandra smiled.

" Andddd, you are in here, why?..." Cassandra turned sharply, the rosary still clutched tightly in her grip. Yvonne leaned against a bench, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. A biter hatred began to overtake Cassandra. Yvonne had been the one who had pointed her out amongst the crowd as Stanton's next target. So half her becoming a Follower was due to Yvonne. Then Cassandra sighed. No matter how hard Cassandra tried to supress it, she had in fact _loved_ being a Follower_the sense of control and power_.

" Yes, it does feel well to have power", Yvonne responded to her thoughts.

" You're not supposed to see me- I'm an outcast. And what are you doing here?" Cassandra questioned, studing Yvonne carefully. Yvonne smirked, and turned her head away, staring at the colored, glass windows with interest.

" It's just so beautiful...", she whispered. Cassandra's mouth fell open. Since when had Followers ever cared about the beauty of religion, and how each had its own story?

Yvonne grinned wickedly, sensing her thoughts. " So beautiful to see how people actually believe in this shit. I mean, do they honestly think if they pray some higher being like God is going to bring them to Heaven? How pathetic..." Something inside Cassandra began to stir.

" It's not pathetic", Cassandra agrued. Yvonne turned at stared at Cassandra, one eyebrow raised.

" It gives people a sense of hope, a sense of faith. Instead of fearing the darkness, they turn to something that will shed light on their darkest hours. When things get tough, and evil reigns, people create something to turn to. They created faith!"

Yvonne recoiled, stunned at Cassandra's words. " Since when had you ever cared?"

" Since I discovered what true loneliness, and hatred was. I discovered my darkest hour..."

Yvonne stood there, watching Cassandra, before she finally spoke. " You're a weird girl, you know that?"

" I guess I do now..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry 4 it being so short! But, I did add Yvonne! Hehe...**


	7. Unmasked

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon**

**A/N: Well, I don't really have anything to say... Oh, wait! I saw the movie: _Employee of the Month_! It was funny! Man, I love Dane Cook:) I'm still waiting for _Open Season_, too! Well, enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Seven**

_Unmasked_

Cassandra walked pass La Brea High, a sense of hatred burning through her. This is the High School the Daughters atteneded, and at one time, herself, before she finally dropped out. A Follower had no future, _no dreams_.

As she was walking, black bag in her hands, she knocked into someone, sending their items flying to the ground. Cassandra grunted, and bent over to pick up her bag when she heard the quick panic of the person's speech.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I should have been watching were I was..." She ignored the rest, sensing an odd feeling of familiarity of the person and his accent. Her eyes traveled to meet the person's worried eyes. It was Zahi. His shaggy black hair moved swiftly back and forth, as he kept going on with his apologizes, obviously flusttered by running into a beautiful girl.

Zahi used to belong to a group of Followers, him being the leader. He been commited to converting Serena into a witch goddess by pushing her into the Cold Fire, because she was a _lecta_, a choosen one. After failing, Serena had pushed him back into the fire, making him normal. Now, Cassandra wished he succeeded in turning her.

" Zahi..." she whispered. he looked up, puzzled.

" How did you know my name?" he asked, pressing his books closer to his chest. Scanning around, Cassandra leaned in, whispering into his ear.

" I used to be like you, I was a Follower."

Zahi jerked back, and took a few steps backward, apparently frightened by that word. Unlike her, he was perfectly happy to be freed from the Atrox. She sighed and held her hands up, trying to reasure im.

" Calm down... It's not like I can do anything", she said, rolling her eyes. Zahi just nodded, and quickly turned around, but Cassandra caught up to him. She needed someone to talk to.

" So...", she continued, " Did you just continue on with your normal life? Act like nothing was wrong?" Zahi stared at her, and nodded. His eyes were anxious, and insecure with being in her prescence.

" Well, you've got it easy. I have no where to go, and no one to confide in..."

" That's to bad", he said with false pity, and a foreign accent.

" I was wondering... Why couldn't you get Serena into the Cold Fire the first time?" Zahi stopped, causing her to hault her own pace, and turn around to face him. He was staring at the ground, shifting his feet.

"... I can't really say..." Cassandra cocked an eyebrow.

" And why not?" she asked, her voice becoming like a melody. She was going to get it out of him. He might being fearing for himself, or maybe even someone else? She smirked.

"... Because I don't want her to get hurt. Not after what she did for me." Her? Who was her? Then it hit Cassandra. Zahi didn't want anything to happen to Serena. Maybe she has more secrets than just being a _lecta_.

" Serena?" Cassandra meant it to be a question, but it came out as a statement.

Zahi nodded.

Then it dawned on her. " Who saved her that night? Was it her friend, like everyone thought? Or, was it someone else?..."

Silence. She groaned with frustration. _I guess I'm gonna have to lie..._

"Come on... I won't tell anyone. Don't you remember? Since I'm an outcast, no one's aloud to even see me. So I can't exactly get near the Atrox. And besides, I wouldn't want Serena to get hurt, either. She, and her friends, also released me from the Atrox... Sort of. But, I love it!" she lied. He looked up at her. He was sinking into her lie. She was winning, she was finally winning!

" That night", Zahi finally spoke up. " I almost had her into the fire... Then, _he _saved her."

Cassandra smirked. " Who's he?"

" Stanton..." His words, although he tried to sound calm, were full of malice.

" Stanton? Why would he do that?" she asked. Everyone assumed it had been the Daughter, Jimena, who had rescued not only that time, but also the second time Serena had been pushed into the Cold Fire. But... Stanton?

" Because..." he contiued, anger in his eyes. " He _loves _her."

With that, Zahi hurried off, his feet moving swiftly through a crowd of tourists, leaving Cassandra staring blankly ahead. All the pain, all of her bitter emotions began to resurface. Anger, pain, sorrow. Her heart seemed to stop, and it felt as if a dagger were piercing its fragile flesh. She felt sick, and all around her, the sounds of people, cars, and everything else, seemed to vanish. Darkness swept over her, and quickly, she steadied herself.

_Don't pass out! Don't pass out! Don't pass out! _These words repeated in her head over and over again.

He loved a Daughter? But, _she_, Cassandra, was the one who gave him attention, love, and a sense of touch. It had been _her_, not that...Goddess... who had given him everything! And how could he love _her_, his enemy!

Revenge. It kept ringing in her mind. She had longed for it so long, and now, she finally had something to work with. But first, she needed proof.

Quickly, Cassandra grabbed her bag, and walked back toward places Stanton had usually gone. She needed to see _him_ with that Goddess. Cassandra could feel the evil, reawakening inside of her, running through her veins.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cassandra walked down the street, the night sweeping around her. Above her, the moon had been blanketed over with darkness, making the only light besides the broken street lights, vanish. She had already visited three spots, and still, there was no sign of him.

" Need any help?" a cold, harsh voice asked. Cassandra spun around.

A man stood behind her, face concealed by a hood. Cassandra knew in an instant that this man belonged to the Atrox. She could sense the evil radiating off him. And, to her own dismay, she nodded.

" I can see that you are angry. Is it because of what he did to you? Do you really want to take revenge on him? Stanton..." She flinched at the sound of _his _name, but nodded once more. This man had clearly studied her often, fishing through her mind like it was something that belonged to him.

" We both want something from him. And if you help me get what I want, I'll give you shelter, a home, and the revenge you've wanted." He then held out his hand. Cassandra felt something else, forcing her hand to rest on his. He grasped her cold hand, and pressed her closer.

" And by the way. My name is Lambert Malmaris. But you will call me Darius..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And they all lived happily ever after. Wait, no they didn't! . I don't really want to get into book 5...Yeah...Bye, bye! And thanx Nymbis for reviewing! I guess I'll continue?...**


	8. Damned

**Broken**

**AN: **Sorry for taking a long, long time. Okay?...Enjoy! Oh, and I have exciting news about DOTM #13: On some message board, someone posted something saying that the it will be out between Fall 2007 and September 2008. Cool, eh?! But, so long?

**---**From now on, for most of my stories, I will post qoutes from pretty much anything(Songs, movies, books, from famous people). I just feel like, you know?(::Sarcastically::) Woo-hoo! But it won't be for every chapter. That would be torture for me, trying to find a qoute that will match the chapter or the story.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

_Damned_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_" No remorse, 'cause I remember. You smiled when you tore me apart" - "Angels" - Within Temptation_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Why should I trust him?" Cassandra asked herself, bitting anxiously on her long red nails. She was sitting on a battered, plush green couch in a small living room. Candles littered the ground, sending a glow of warm, bright light throughout the room. The rotten smells of old meat and cigar smoke emitted from the thick air. Darius, or Lambert, had left, saying that this was her new "home" and that she was to listen to his every comand in order to keep living here.

" Oh, right", she whispered bitterly, laying down on the couch."Because we had a _deal_...Why am I so stupid? I mean, some strange guy who I don't know at all!- comes along saying I can have my revenge, and-wait...How the hell does he know about my need for revenge!"

" Because", a deep, stern voice said from the doorway."I've been wanting something, also. So we're equal, are we not?"

Cassandra sat up and looked toward the doorway. Darius stood, his face concealed behind a hood. The image of a beautiful, fiery phoenix with balck wings was sewn on his hood. She stood suddenly, hands clenched, jaw set.

" Right, equal", she said, eyes shut tightly."So, how long have you been following me? Was I some thing that will help with your little plot? You think you can use me, and then when you're finished, throw me away?"

He merely shook his head, and before she could blink, he was standing right next to her, an aura of evil surrounding him."No, Cassandra", he spoke, his voice as soothing as a sweet melody."You're important, not something that should be used and manipulated. I'll give you everything you've ever wanted, _everything_..."

She could feel the slight falsehood in his words, but the vulnerable, foolish side of her took control. Smiling, Cassandra stepped back.

" And what would that everything be?" she asked, smirking.

" Shelter, food, your old posisition as a follower...Stanton."

Her breathe caught and her hands fell to her side. She couldn't conceal the gasp that escaped her lips, and hung in the air. Silence followed, and she continued to stare at him, mouth open. Even though his face was hidden, she knew he was smirking.

" How do you-" He cut her off.

" Because. I know what he did to you- cut you out of his life. For what? I'm not sure, but obviously it was enough for him to forget you. You gave him so much, too."

" I know", Cassandra whispered, staring at the carpet.

" But, you will have him. The prophecy says so..."

Cassandra ripped her gaze from the ground and stared at him, interested."Prophecy? What prophecy?"

" I've seen a prophecy. It shows you, and Stanton, together for an eternity."

" Me? And Stanton? Together?" she said.(AN:lol)

" Yes, and for an eternity", Darius added, slight impatience in his voice.

" But, why are you-"

" I'm helping you with these _things_, yes. But at a price. You will help me", he spoke. Cassandra nodded...

" What do you want?..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cassandra pressed her back against a wall, hiding her figure from Stanton as he walked down a street across from her. She again felt her heart quicken as she watched him, so darly handsome. It was amusing to see how many people either moved away from him or changed their direction. Was he that intimidating?...Yes.

She then noticed him turn a corner, and quickly, she shoved through the crowd and managed to dodge across the street without getting hit by a speeding car, then walked hastily down the sidewalk. Turning the corner, her heart fell. A mass of people walked down the street, making her search for him almost hopeless.

" Dammit, where are you?" Cassandra whispered, shoving through the throng of people. Some glared, but she simply ignored it, and continued to make her way down the street. Sighing, Cassandra turned and made her way toward a different location. The Dungeon.

She didn't notice him cross the street and head toward La Placita, where the Daughters were for the Day of the Dead Celebration.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cassanra stood in the back of the room. the music sent violent vibrations down the walls, making her back crawl. Kids waved their hands over their heads, some kissing viciously.

" Hey", someone said. She jumped, frightened, causing the person to laugh. Cassandra turned and stared at a young teenage girl with long, blond hair. She had a perky look to her, one that reminded her of Vanessa.

" Vanessa?!" she laughed, then began to dance, her hips touching against Cassandra's.

"..."

" Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I?"

"..."

" Wow, silent", the girl whispered, then continued." I'm Kelly, and you're Cassandra, the failure, right?"

Cassandra clenched her fist, ready to send a painful punch to this girl's face. The girl, sensing her anger, laughed even louder, a cruel sound that caused Cassandra to frown.

" Well, I'm one of Stanton's new apprentices", she said." I guess you could say I've replaced you."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she wiped them away and began dancing next to Kelly.

" So", Cassandra began."Anything interesting been happening? Anything new?"

Kelly laughed."Yeah, something big!"

Cassandra smiled, and spoke, her voice almost demanding."Tell me."

Kelly smirked."Why do you need to know-"

"Tell me", Cassandra whispered in Kelly's ear. Kelly shivered slightly, and nodded." Welll, I'm not exactly sure but we know something huge is going to happen and it involves the key."

" The key?" Cassandra said, knowing that it was Serena. Her lips stretched into a cold smile." And?" she coaxed.

" The problem is a follower is trying to stop it- one who's in love with a Daughter of the Moon. Damn Follower, trying to play Romeo with a daughter. In the end, he, and the daughter, will fall tragically. So much for their love story!" Kelly shouted mockingly with glee.

" Anything else?" Cassandra asked, ready to leave.

Kelly merely shook her head. " If I knew the rest, I'd be a member of the Inner Cirlce."

" Oh, right", Cassandra said, jerking away from Kelly and making her way toward the exit. Suddenly, a hand grasped her. Annoyed, Cassandra turned sharply. Kelly held onto her hand, eyebrow arched.

" If you're an outcast", she began, suspicion in her voice. " Then why are you here, asking about the Follower update?"

" Because I still want to be connected to the Atrox", she half lied, and clearing her mind. Kelly drank in her lie, then shrugged and began dancing once more, her hips swaying with the hard beat. Cassandra simply shook her head and made her way out of the Dungeon. Once outside and away from the club, she continued toward the street, away from the abandonded area.

" I am going to find out who this Follower is", Cassandra promised, her voice low and harsh. In the back of her mind, she knew who the Follower was and who the Daughter was...She just didn't want to admit. So, she set out to find him- Stanton. She needed proof. A smirk formed on her lips. Maybe she could coax him into stop seeing the Daughter. In her mind, it wouldn't be coax...More like _threaten_.


	9. Defeated

**Broken**

**Summary: **Cassandra walked in the park toward McArthur Park. All she had to do was wait for the storm to clear. If only the storm would clear in her mind. This is Cassandra's story.

**AN: Last Chapter! **I'm just going to go through book 5, okay?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine**

_Defeated_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_" And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand" - "Iris" - Goo Goo Dolls_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Stanton after meeting her after his first encounter with Serena-End of P.98)**

Cassandra dragged herself down the street, misery and dissapointment on her face. She had finally had an encounter with Stanton, and she had gotten so close to the kill, but he had driven away, leaving her with his "insult" in her head. Of course, he hadn't realized the insult, but she still felt wounded by it. And now, once again, she had been left to drown in her own solemn mind, full of bitter, sour thoughts that help cover the sad ones.

" Going after Stanton, I see?" Cassandra recognized that voice. She whirled around and saw Morgan, her hands on her hips as she glared intensely at her. Like her, Morgan had become an outcast. But, she still had those lingering thoughts in her head- ones left behind by the Atrox. Cassandra returned her glare, cold and harsh.

She cooled herself down and drew back, smirking. " You should talk."

" I should, shouldn't I?" she mocked. Cassandra jerked back, startled by Morgan's mocking.

She sighed. " What do you want?" What was this? Every-Follower-run-into-Cassandra week?

Morgan suddenly changed from vicious to sad, casting her eyes to the ground as she shifted her feet. "...What do you do now...You know? After being released from the Atrox...I shouldn't say released. More like..._forced_...from the Atrox..."

Cassandra shrugged. " I don't know."

" I still have nightmares from it", she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. Cassandra reisisted the urge to laugh- at least Morgan had a family to go to, not mention they were filthy, fucking rich. And she was sad?

" So sad", she murmmed, and hurried away from Morgan, who did nothing to stop her.

"...Bitch." Cassandra loathed Morgan- not because she was annoying, self-absorbed and way too bosey- but because she still had a chance at life. Cassandra had none...

_You're just weak and vulnerable_, the voice in her head taunted. Cassandra didn't want to admit, but that cruel voice was right. I was never going to win, and I would always remain defeated.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(End of Book 5 - Cassandra's POV)

I sat on a bench in the park. The cold, penetrating air brushed across my skin, flushing my cheeks so that they became rosey red. Wrapping my arms around myself, I stared at he ground. I had failed- lost. I couldn't cry, either. There were no more tears left for me to shed. And it wasn't as if I hadn't seen this coming- this defeat. I knew from the beginning that I'd lose. Oh, I lost. Lost it all...

When you fall down, you get back up, right? I fell, but I couldn't get back up. Every time I tried, the pain would stop me. Bitter thoughst filled my mind. I hated everyone who I had encountered-each of them not helping m up after I feel.

_Serena_. I had no more insults for her...Bitch.

_Tymmie. _Although he did try to help, it wasn't enough. And unlike me, he wasn't stupid enough to join my plot. I hate him for not falling with me, for running away.

_Yvonne. _It was her fault that I was a Follower, and for that, I despised her.

_Zahi_. He just had to be gullible enough to tell me the truth! Bastard. If he had kept his mouth shut, I might have not become so insanely devoted to unmasking Stanton's treachory.

_Lambert. _I...Don't...Even...Need...To...Say...It.

_Kelly._ Sweet, cruel, stupid Kelly. She just had to babble to me- tell everything. She doens't deserve to be Stanton's apprentice.

_...Stanton. _Bastard. Killed everything inside me. I hate his guts. There's no doubt about it...Then why do I still long for his embrace?...Why am I so envious toward Serena, then? I didn't make sense...

I sat up, gazed up at the moon and screamed.


End file.
